


Gallirei porn drabbles

by Voidspine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidspine/pseuds/Voidspine
Summary: Just porn, not exactly drabbles but close enough, featuring Gallirei.





	1. Porco/Reiner, canonverse, spanking

The impact of his palm against Reiner's reddened and burning skin makes his palm sting, but the pain is quickly forgotten when he hears the almost desperate moan Reiner lets out as he tries, and fails, to keep quiet. The sound brings a smile to his face, and he lets his fingers trail along Reiner's thighs before raising his hand and striking him once more. He is achingly hard, and he can tell Reiner isn't much better off, his knuckles whitening as he tightens his grip on the table.

 

“ _Please_ , Porco!”

 

And the look Reiner gives him, eyes dark and gleaming with tears, nearly does him in.

 


	2. Porco/Reiner, High School au, exhibitionistic hand job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is technically exhibitionism, but I'm going with that.

Reiner's hand was very, very distracting. He hadn't been really been paying attention to the lecture before, but now he had abandoned all hope of getting anything from it. As Reiner began to stroke him faster, he knew he couldn't last much longer. He came with a strangled “fuck!” and buried his face in his arms, trying to hide the flush that spread across his face. He glared at Reiner out of the corner of his eye, who just returned a look so innocent Porco could swear he heard angels singing.

 

“You ok, bro?” Marcel said, shooting him a worried look.

 

Porco grumbled something that might have sounded like “fucking Reiner and his fucking hands”, and buried his face even deeper into his arms.

 


	3. Gallireibert, ???, Double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is this set? In what 'verse? We just don't know.

He could hear Reiner groan, deep in his chest, could see Bertolt reach up and kiss him, could see Reiner respond with an eagerness he wasn't sure he had ever seen. It hurt more than he had ever thought it would. He chokes the bitter feeling down, tightens his grip and takes a perverse sense of satisfaction knowing that he was leaving at least some sort of mark. Some proof that he had been there too, that it hadn't only been Bertolt.

 

When he thrusts into Reiner his cock rubs against Bertolt's and _fuck_ , that feels a lot better than it should. He stifles a moan against Reiner's back, and takes a brief moment to catch his breath, listening to the sharp inhalation of breath from Reiner as Bertolt strokes his chest and pinches at a nipple. They kiss again, and Porco resumes with a growl. It continues like this, interspersed with strangled moans and soft kisses until after a particularly sharp thrust, Porco bites Reiner who comes with a startled shout. As Reiner almost spasmodically clenches around them, Bertolt is quick to follow with a surprisingly high-pitched sound. Porco finishes after a few more thrusts and collapse on the bed next to Reiner and Bertolt, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

 

He must have dozed off, because when he open his eyes Reiner is there, next to him. Reiner has fallen asleep, his head on Porco's shoulder and his legs tangled with Bertolt's. He stirs when Porco moves and groggily tries to locate what woke him. As soon as he sees that Porco is awake, however, a smile spreads across his lips. He reaches for Porco and kisses him tenderly, kissing him like there's nothing he'd rather do.

 

“Thank you, Porco,” he says softly, “love you.”

 

Before long he has fallen asleep again and Porco is left to his own thoughts as he idly strokes the bruises forming on Reiner's shoulders. It's not perfect, he thinks, but it's close enough.

 

 


	4. Porco/Reiner, canon, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner is bad at dealing with emotions.

Sex leaves him aching and bruised, bites and scratches dripping blood that dispersed into nothingness before ever staining the sheets. He knew he should be getting up, heal and leave like nothing ever happened. But for once he stays, unwilling to dislodge Porco, who has settled between his thighs, slowly tracing the bruise that is forming around one of his nipples.

 

“Why do you always leave?”

 

Reiner is caught off guard by both the question, and what he thinks might be hurt. Had Galliard wanted him to stay before? The thought brings a familiar pain, something that should have been long dead and buried deep. So he never answers, ignoring the expression that flashes across Porco's face because he knows if he acknowledges this twisted thing that has formed between them, he is lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't end up porny at all, only Reiner wallowing in angst. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing.


End file.
